


cry for judas

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [32]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, cento poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: you in this light feels like a thing I can't remember-how could I have known?





	cry for judas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every you and every me (playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389261) by mostlikelydefinentlymad. 



 

 

**1.**

**(asylum episode)**

**-**

63 days

and all my shades of blue 

you really know how to make me cry

when you give me those ocean eyes

clutching you close, your body feels like december

and I feel like I'm drowning

lover please stay two more minutes

reality without you feels like we only go backwards

 

**2.**

you went away

went to shit

paper hearts 

and

stitches

a million little pieces

and

I blame myself

 

**3.**

our honesty is breaking my heart

_sorry_

I don't want to see you with her

_sorry_

I'm sick of losing soulmates 

_sorry_

could we- 

 

**4.**

sometimes

love is just a way to die

scars on scars

the fault in our stars 

sometimes

what hurts the most is-

_I hate the way you love me_

 

**5.**

cry for judas

in case we die

kiss me like you mean it

all my mistakes

mind games

two more minutes

and

I won't love you any less

**6.**

that was us

irreparable pieces 

the way I kept myself together

all the world (I tell myself) 

no one's gonna love you-

I don't get to say I love you anymore

but if I ever told a lie

I'd lie and say that you were mine

 

**7.**

I am collapsing so slowly

but you'll never see me falling

 head spins like carousel, over and over

when I lost you I think I lost myself

but this is not the end

this is not the end

you gotta believe I won't let this go

can't you see that when I find you,

I'll find me?

when I find you,

will I find my home?

 

**8.**

 who are you really?

if you lie to me again, I'll be the one that walks away

say a word, do it soon

it's too quiet in this room

and all this is burning in my soul

it fills up till my heart is breaking

anything hurts less than the quiet

so say what it is you're going to say

there's never been so much at stake

lie to me

lie with me

get your fucking fix

 I exist

I exist

I exist

 

**9.**

feeling silenced and lied to but enough is enough

can we go back to when I thought you were perfect 

'cause I put you high up in the sky and you're not coming down

hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

so go on and pull the trigger

kill me one more time

**10.**

you in this light feels like a thing I can't remember 

how could I have known?

 

 

 **post smallville clex** **:**

-

_(I am made of memories)_

 -

we were lovers in a past life

I can see it in your green eyes

maybe you were one of my wives

 

were we lovers in an army

marching for all of rome?

were our names too unfamiliar to ever speak of love?

 

I choose you 

on the safest ledge

'cause today is the first day of my life 

glad I didn't die before I met you

 

_(I swear I've loved you before)_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cento poetry: poetic form made up of lines from poems by other poets 
> 
> full credit goes to the songwriters/bands and to madeline miller for a line from the song of achilles


End file.
